Le pari de Noël
by Laurelyne Rega
Summary: Hermione a fait un pari avec le professeur Rogue, que celui-ci a perdu il y a quelques jours. Nous sommes le 24 décembre et notre cher Severus va en payer les frais ...


Voici ma contribution au défi de Noël de Nathéa. Comme d'habitude, les personnages et le monde de J.K. Rowling ne m'appartiennent pas, seul le scénario de cette histoire est à moi. Je remercie mon correcteur et bien entendu Nathéa pour ce défi.

/!\ Il y a un lemon gentillet tout à la fin pour ceux que ça dérangerait /!\

Voilàvoilà, bonne lecture;)

* * *

\- Merci, Winky.  
\- Winky ne fait que son devoir, Professeur Granger.  
\- Hermione, Winky. Hermione.  
\- Bien, Hermione. »

La petite elfe prit la direction des cachots en trottinant. Hermione jubilait. Dans moins d'une heure, son très cher collègue, le Professeur Rogue, ferait la lecture d'un conte de Noël moldu à des enfants de sorciers chez _Fleury et Bott_.  
Hermione fit bouillir de l'eau, puis elle déposa un plateau avec une tasse, des biscuits et une clémentine avant de faire infuser son thé de Noël. Elle eut juste le temps de verser l'eau fumante, que de puissants coups retentirent à la porte de ses appartements. Elle alla ouvrir et tomba nez à nez avec Rogue, qui ne se fit pas prier pour entrer sans son autorisation.

« - Vous vous moquez de moi, Hermione ?  
\- De quoi parlez-vous ?  
\- De cette espèce de chose rouge et blanche.  
\- Oh, ça ! fit-elle, l'air de rien.  
\- Oui, ça.

Il lui tendit le costume.

\- Eh bien, je pense que vous devez l'enfiler.  
\- Pardon ?  
\- Vous avez bien entendu. Vous avez perdu le pari, Severus. C'est donc moi qui choisis les règles.  
\- Ce qui était convenu était uniquement la lecture de ce conte merdique devant des mioches ennuyeux. Cet affreux bout de tissu ne fait pas partie du contrat.  
\- Oh que si. Dois-je vous rafraîchir la mémoire ?  
-Puis-je emprunter votre salle de bain ?  
Hermione resta bouche bée. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il abdique si rapidement, bien qu'il n'ait pas le choix. Cette soirée était donc vraiment un mauvais souvenir pour lui.  
-Vous êtes sourde ? insista-t-il.  
-Oh pardon… euh, ah oui. Oui, allez-y. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle buvait tranquillement son thé pendant que Severus enfilait son costume de père Noël. Peut être devait-elle lui en proposer une tasse. « Je vous sers une tasse de thé, Severus ? » Il ne répondit pas. Elle s'approcha de la salle de bains, frappa deux petits coups à peine audibles à la porte et attendit une réponse. Rien. Il ne l'avait probablement pas entendue, car elle-même entendait tout le raffut qu'il faisait à l'intérieur. Elle tendit la main vers la poignée, ferma les yeux et la poussa. Severus stoppa net l'enfilage de costume et la regarda rentrer à tâtons dans la salle de bains. Il hésita à lui passer une soufflante, mais il n'en fit rien, car elle le faisait sourire. Il s'approcha d'elle sans bruit et attrapa brusquement le poignet rattaché à la main qu'elle avait mis devant ses yeux. Hermione sursauta. Elle ouvrit les yeux et alla répliquer quand elle remarqua qu'il n'avait pas fini d'enfiler la deuxième manche du costume. Elle rougit légèrement quand elle se rendit compte de ce qu'elle avait sous les yeux.

Bien qu'ils s'entendaient plutôt bien depuis plusieurs années maintenant, elle ne l'avait jamais vu dans d'autres habits que ses robes professorales. Ce fut donc légèrement gênant lorsqu'elle vit son bras nu, tenant le poignet qui lui barrait la vue quelques secondes plus tôt.

« -Pardon… euh… je… c'est parce que… je… fin…  
\- Sujet verbe complément, s'il vous plaît. Sinon je ne peux rien pour vous.  
\- Je suis désolée. Je voulais vous demander si vous vouliez une tasse de thé, mais vous ne m'avez pas entendue, ni quand j'ai demandé à voix haute, ni quand j'ai frappé à la porte. Donc…  
\- Vous êtes rentrée sans mon autorisation.  
\- Hey ! Je vous rappelle quand même que c'est ma salle de bains !  
\- Oui, mais c'est mon corps. Vous ne pouviez pas attendre que je sorte ?  
\- Si mais… J'ai pensé que vous aviez fini, ou presque.  
\- Eh bien, non. Rendez-vous utile, aidez-moi maintenant que vous êtes là.

Hermione s'attela à sa demande. Elle l'aida à fermer la fermeture du costume puis fixa la barbe de père Noël sur le visage de Severus, avant qu'il n'enfile le bonnet. Il se regarda dans le miroir, et Hermione explosa de rire voyant la tête qu'il faisait devant cette tenue ridicule.

\- Vous me le paierez, Hermione, je puis vous en assurer.  
\- Mais bien sûr, Professeur. Ou devrais-je dire père Noël…  
Elle se mit à rigoler de nouveau.  
\- La roue tourne, miss. La roue tourne. Bon, dépêchons, que je fasse le sale boulot à votre place et que toute cette histoire soit terminée. »  
Hermione acquiesça, puis ils sortirent des appartements totalement en accord avec la tenue de Severus, en direction des grilles de Poudlard pour pouvoir transplaner.

Ils rentrèrent par l'arrière-boutique afin d'éviter de provoquer l'euphorie des enfants. Hermione donna le bouquin de _La petite fille aux allumettes_ à celui qui s'apprêtait à le lire dans moins de 5 minutes. Les derniers enfants prirent place sur leur petite chaise. Hermione les trouvait adorables. Cela aurait été un plaisir de leur lire cette histoire, de leur faire découvrir un conte qu'elle lisait quand elle était petite, mais cette année, son but était que Severus passe un bon Noël. Pas celui qu'il passait depuis des années, seul dans son cachot avec sa bouteille de whisky pur feu. Cette fois, elle était bien décidée à lui faire abandonner cette ignoble habitude, au moins pour cette année.  
Severus commença sa lecture, et Hermione se perdit devant ce spectacle. Il n'avait rien d'un père Noël, mais elle était heureuse de le voir comme ça. Il n'était pas ronchon comme tout à l'heure, il se prenait même au jeu. Elle douta qu'il veuille bien prendre les enfants un à un sur ses genoux après la lecture, mais elle ferait l'effort de le lui demander. Bien entendu, il refusa.

Ils sortirent de la boutique et retournèrent au château. Hermione l'invita à prendre la tasse de thé qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de prendre tout à l'heure. Elle la prépara pendant qu'il retirait son costume. Il refit son apparition quelques minutes plus tard, heureux de s'être débarrassé de l'horrible vêtement. Il s'installa dans le fauteuil en face de celui d'Hermione et porta ses lèvres à sa tasse de thé. Il reconnaissait ce parfum. Thé blanc, agrumes, rose et amande. Du thé de Noël. Le même thé que Lily partageait avec lui lorsqu'ils étaient encore étudiants, et bizarrement, cela ne l'étonnait même pas. Il savoura ce doux breuvage sans un mot, laissant son esprit divaguer dans une multitude de souvenirs. Souvenirs qu'Hermione interrompit :

«- Severus ?  
\- Hein… Oui ?  
\- Voudriez-vous revenir dans mes appartements ce soir ?  
\- Pour ?  
\- Eh bien, pour que vous ne passiez pas le réveillon seul avec du whisky pur feu comme chaque année…  
\- Figurez-vous que je suis très bien, seul, avec mon whisky.  
\- C'est Noël, Professeur. Vous ne pouvez pas rester seul en cette fête qui met en exergue l'amour et la joie. S'il vous plaît, ne restez pas dans vos cachots humides à ressasser vos erreurs passées avec des litres d'alcool.

Severus ne savait pas comment elle pouvait être au courant de tout ça. Il ne posa pas la question, mais Hermione l'avait deviné.

\- Je vous connais, Severus. Et j'ai toujours imaginé cette image de vous le soir de Noël, en étant sûre de viser juste. Je sais que je ne me trompe pas. Pourquoi croyez-vous que j'ai fait ce pari débile ?  
\- Visiblement pour que je passe le réveillon en votre compagnie. Dommage, je pensais simplement que vous aimiez vous couvrir de ridicule.

Il esquissa un sourire moqueur.

\- Je n'étais pas ridicule.  
\- Si vous le dites.

Ils finirent leur tasse de thé en silence, puis Severus reprit la parole.

\- Sortons. Allons dîner à Pré-au-Lard.  
\- Vous êtes sérieux ? demanda, Hermione.  
\- Est-ce que j'ai l'air de plaisanter ? rétorqua-t-il, agacé.  
\- Franchement, Severus, j'ai un peu de mal à comprendre votre humour parfois ! ricana-t-elle. Bon, ok, j'arrête. Laissez-moi juste le temps d'enfiler quelque chose de plus présentable.  
\- Bien. »

Elle réapparut quelques minutes plus tard, avec une jolie robe longue vert sapin, des escarpins et une parure argentée. Elle attrapa une veste, puis ils sortirent du château pour aller dîner.

Celui-ci se déroula à merveille. Tous deux se sentaient divinement bien. Le repas était succulent, la musique était reposante, ils conversaient de choses intellectuelles et d'autres un peu moins, de la vie au château, de la neige et du beau temps. La soirée était si agréable qu'ils ne virent pas le temps passer. Hermione rit aux éclats lorsque Severus avait fait un croche-pied à un homme qui dansait avec sa femme un peu trop près de leur table. Il se surprit en train d'apprécier le rire de la femme qui lui faisait face. Il ne lui avouerait peut-être pas, mais il était reconnaissant de la belle soirée qu'elle lui faisait passer. Le restaurant se vida petit à petit, et Hermione proposa de rentrer lorsqu'il ne restait plus qu'une dizaine de personnes. Le temps était vraiment glacial dehors.

De retour au château, elle lui proposa à nouveau une tasse de thé pour finir le repas. Il accepta de la suivre inconsciemment, car il ne voulait pas que cette soirée se termine. Elle alluma un feu de cheminée, et ils buèrent leur tasse accompagnée de petits biscuits. Hermione avait sorti un jeu d'échecs. Severus était sur le point de lui prendre un cavalier quand Hermione lui sourit et lui annonça qu'elle reviendrait dans une minute.

Quand elle réapparut, Severus cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, pensant qu'il fatiguait et qu'il était temps de partir. Mais il n'hallucinait pas, il voyait bien ce qu'il voyait. Hermione habillée en mère Noël. Et quelle mère Noël ! Le tissu rouge n'était pas l'épaisse laine de tout à l'heure, c'était fin et transparent. Il pouvait voir son ventre à travers. Hermione s'approcha doucement.

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous…

Elle lui posa un doigt sur la bouche.

\- Je vous donne votre revanche. »

Elle grimpa ses genoux sur les accoudoirs du fauteuil et se pencha sur Severus. Il allait protester. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. Qu'avait-il fait à Merlin pour se retrouver dans cette situation ? Que lui prenait-il ? Se sentait-elle bien ? Avant qu'il ne rajoute quoi que ce soit, elle posa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Son cœur battait la chamade. Severus ne répondit pas tout de suite au baiser, il était immobile dans son fauteuil, choqué par la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait. Puis d'un coup, il se concentra sur l'étrange sensation qu'il y avait dans sa poitrine. Hermione prit le visage de Severus entre ses mains et pressa ses lèvres plus fort contre les siennes. Cette fois, il répondit au baiser. Il s'autorisa à remarquer que les lèvres d'Hermione avaient un gout sucré.

Alors que leur langue dansaient l'une avec l'autre, Hermione guida les mains de Severus sur ses hanches. Elle défit un à un les boutons de ses robes, puis finit par s'attaquer à ceux de sa chemise. Le torse de son collègue était recouvert d'un bon nombre de cicatrices, mais ce que voyait Hermione en dessous de cela, c'était le léger dessin de ses muscles.

Celui-ci finit par la soulever et la déposer, en douceur, sur le tapis devant la cheminée. Il se retrouva au dessus d'elle, torse nu. Il défit la nuisette mère Noël, laissant à sa vue une belle poitrine ronde et ferme. Il se pencha sur le cou d'Hermione et l'embrassa, la faisant frémir sous ses caresses. Il s'attarda ensuite sur ses seins qu'il prenait plaisir à titiller avec sa langue, à la plus grande joie de la Gryffondor. Il descendit jusqu'à son ventre où il fit des traînées de salive.

Hermione défit la ceinture du Serpentard à l'aveuglette, puis il l'aida à retirer le pantalon à présent douloureux pour sa virilité. Deux couches de tissus les séparaient. Hermione se remit en position de force, à nouveau au dessus de lui. Elle l'embrassa dans le cou, d'une légèreté sans nom, en raison de la longue et épaisse cicatrice qui y reposait. Elle descendit le long de son torse et arriva jusqu'au bout de tissu qu'elle s'empressa d'enlever. Elle prit son sexe dans sa bouche et commença ses va-et-vient. Elle l'entendait grogner de plaisir. Se sentant venir, Severus empêcha Hermione de continuer. Il se repositionna au dessus d'elle et retira sa culotte. Il descendit à son tour vers la féminité de la jeune femme, s'amusant avec le bouton de chair. Sa respiration était saccadée, elle avait des frissons sur tout le corps.

Severus sentit que c'était le bon moment, il la regarda dans les yeux et attendit un signe d'approbation. Elle lui caressa la joue et l'embrassa. Ils se fixèrent quelques secondes, faisant passer à l'autre toute la tendresse qu'il était possible de faire passer dans un regard. Elle écarta un peu plus les jambes lui laissant la place de se positionner confortablement, puis il entra en elle. Leur corps dansaient au même rythme que le faisaient les flammes de la cheminée. Ils exprimaient ensemble ce besoin d'amour sincère et profond qu'il manquait à chacun. En ce soir de Noël, ils avaient reçu LE cadeau dont ils avaient besoin l'un et l'autre, l'un de l'autre.

Ils s'effondrèrent dans une explosion de plaisir. Hermione se cala dans les bras de Severus et ils regardèrent ensemble, le feu qui consumait les buches comme la passion qui les avait consumés il y a quelques instant et qui les consumait encore maintenant.

« Joyeux Noël, Severus » Le carillon sonnait minuit. Il lui sourit, d'un vrai sourire, sincère et heureux avant de l'embrasser sur le front. « Joyeux Noël, Hermione »

* * *

J'espère que j'ai réussi le défi et que cet OS vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews ;) Je vous souhaite à tous, un joyeux Noël


End file.
